The fabrication of a very-large scale integrated (VLSI) circuit requires an interconnect structure including metallic wiring that connects individual devices in a single semiconductor chip. With the chip being massively reduced in size over the years, the interconnect structure has also been reduced accordingly. The via levels are one of the most challenging to print. Additionally, there are overlay errors that result from misalignment during the lithography process. The overlay errors may lead to reliability issues.